


Male Reader X The Sawyer Family (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre)

by CampGreen



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: This time you get kidnapped and raped by the lovely Sawyer Family from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. WARNING: there's a sprinkle of lesbian incest. It wouldn't be TCM without a bit of incest, don't hate the player, hate the game. TCM is owned by Lionsgate.





	1. Dinner With the Family

Your car streaks throughout the barren, sun-cooked country roads of Travis County, Texas. You begin to think you're the one and only person for miles out in the rural areas, but you eventually pass a parked cop car. Out of your rear-view mirror, you notice it starts following you, then starts blaring its siren. As you pull over, you glance at a nearby speed limit sign, your sticker, and your speedometer. Everything seems to be in order, what could this be about? You roll down the window as a sheriff, twirling a nightstick around her finger, approaches you.

 _"What seems to be the problem, officer?"_ you say as the cop, who turns out to be a well-tanned woman, arrives at your shoulder. 

_"Sheriff,"_ she sharply corrects with a thick Southern accent. Aside from the typical beige sheriff's uniform squeezing her thick, beautifully curved body, an olive campaign hat sits atop her blonde hair, done up in a ponytail, and her eyes are hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses. _"What brings you out here this evening, mister?"_

_"I just got finished visiting my family in Austin, ma'am."_

_"Austin, huh? So you ain't from around this parts?"_

_"No, ma'am."_

_"I haven't had a city boy in a while,"_ she says in a naughty tone with a naughty grin to boot. _"Step out the car, son."_

You start to get worried and do what she says. She completely dodged the question on why she stopped you but you don't want to ask again for fear of annoying her. She's probably just entertaining herself with a typical search, it must be boring as hell out here. You're in no hurry.

_"Hands on the car."_

You again follow her instructions, placing your palms on the brim of your car, and she starts frisking you, patting every part of your body her hands can find. The thorough touch of a woman starts making your penis quiver in your pants, and she notices. A sharp but aching pain strikes throughout your body as she seizes your balls and tightly squeezes them in a grasp stronger than most men's.

_"God damn, you're sensitive, son. You haven't felt a woman's touch'n ages have you? Hell, I'm probably giving you too much credit, I'd bet you haven't even seen a girl naked, city boy."_

She gives your balls a rest but instead thwacks you in the shins with her nightstick, sending you to your knees in a shriek of pain. The blunt tip of the nightstick is flung into your face and your head collides to the scalding hot pavement. A few more strikes are dealt to your stomach, making you spit up blood. Vision blurry, the last image you see is the sheriff's blackened, curvy figure taking shape over you.

 _"Lights out, sunshine,"_ her echoing voice penetrates your popped ears. Despite the impairment to your eyes, you can clearly make out her wicked smile before a wallop from her baton tugs you into unconsciousness. Hours later, your eyelids feebly rise and you're sat at a dinner table, wrists tied behind your back like handcuffs as you sink in a wooden chair.

 _"Well, I'll be damned, look whose bright-eyed n' bushy-tailed just in time for supper!"_ one of the table guests announces in a womanly voice. You can hardly discern anything thanks to the fogginess of your sight from the concussion.

 _"Shit, 'bout time,"_ the other table guest, with a familiar-sounding bitterness in their tone, says with a mouthful of some meat. _"Was beginnin' to think I accidentally killed the sumbitch!"_

_"Charlie, girl, what'd I tell you 'bout talkin' with food in your mouth?"_

_"You ain't Papa, Drayton, you ain't got the closest fuckin' thing to control over me!"_

_"Please excuse my sis,"_ the young woman kindly says to you about the sheriff sitting at the table. You're able to make out her details and perceive her as a well-groomed farm-girl, with pretty shoulder-length blonde hair, a plaid work shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots, and a welcoming smile on her face. _"Lord knows she ain't gonna do it herself. Oh, where are my manners, I've not even formally introduced the four of us! See, Charlie, you got my attention all frazzled! Anyhow, allow me to introduce the Sawyer Family. What's left of it, anyways,"_ she offhandedly says with a grim change of voice. _"First off, there's me, Drayton, the big sis of the house."_

 _"Bullshit, you ain't any older than me!"_ the sheriff objects, slamming her fist on the table and making all of the silverware shudder as if in fear.

_"Mama and Papa always said I came out a whopping second 'fore you and you know it, Charlie!"_

As Charlie pouts and mumbles something about "sheriff" under her breath, Drayton continues. _"As I was sayin', I'm the unfortunate soul who has to babysit these couple'a handfuls. Swore it to my mama on her deathbed. I'm also the cook of the house, don't mean to boast, but the best damn chef, I'd say, on this side of the Mason-Dixon Line! Next up, we got the girl who beat you like a mule, please excuse that - Charlie. Ever since she killed that pig, though, she insists-"_

 _"Sheriff! Read the badge, bitch!"_ Charlie yells as she shoves Drayton and points to her badge.

_"Yeah, she's the girl who picks up our groceries and other lil' boogers like you. Used to do it with that ol' hitchhiker schtick, then the gas station one, but now she seems settled on a sheriff."_

Drayton leans in close to you and whispers, _"Poor girl's a Vietnam vet, seen a lot of shit and now her mind's all scrambled. I think the cop gimmick brings her some security or somethin'."_

She leans back out and continues the introduction. _"Next up we got ol' Grandma. She ain't the talkative kind,"_ she says as she walks over to lovingly grip 'Grandma's' shoulders. You realize there's the mummified corpse of an old woman rotting at the dinner table across from you, dressed neatly in a suit, and nearly gag at the sight as Drayton hugs the hollow thing as if it were still alive. _"Truth be told, poor ol' mawmaw had a stroke a couple years back. She ain't been the same since. Anyways, let's lighten up the mood with, last but not least, Junior!"_

She gestures at the fifth person seated at the dining table. You didn't even notice her until now, which makes you feel like a fool since she's a towering beast of a woman. A strange looking, crudely stitched together mask encases her head, and scraggly black hair is bleeding out the top. Under her blood-stained, beige apron lurked a pink, striped dress-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black tie, and she sat at the table in utter silence.

_"Well, I think she prefers, what was it, 'Leatherface'? Somethin' like that, but she perks up at both. She ain't called Junior for nothin', youngest of us three sisters. Takes after her mawmaw and doesn't speak much."_

_"She ain't get that from mawmaw, she gets that from being a retard!"_ Charlie spits from across the table.

 _"CHARLIE!"_ Drayton backhands her sister across the face. _"Do NOT hurt Junior's feelings like that!"_ Drayton dotingly hugs the hulking brute as it clutches its head. You can just barely hear tiny sobs escaping from under the mask. _"Aww, she didn't mean it, Leatherface, Charlie's just jealous she ain't as big n' strong as you are! So anyways, that's our ol' lil' Sawyer Family. And this here's our supper,"_ she slides one of the bowls across the table and it lands right in front of you. You peek in and nearly vomit your guts out. It's blood red soup, with eyeballs, severed fingers, and chunks of intestines soaking in it like chickens and noodles.

 _"Aw, what's the matter, ain't ever seen human soup 'fore? Oh, that's right, you city folk ain't share the same methods we got. Y'see, city boy, when Mama and Papa died, we weren't but a bunch of itty bitty kids. Only jobs we could get were miles out in town and even then, we couldn't afford all o' that gas! So ol' Charlie here,"_ she says as she firmly slaps Charlie on the shoulder and keeps her hand there, _"pulled back to one time in the war where her squad got trapped for a few days. That's the first time a Sawyer's lips touched human flesh wantin' to eat it like grub, that was! And now, with all of the outsiders that buzz in and out the country like bees, these roads out here are like grocery stores for us! So what do ya think, city boy, are we one efficient bunch or what?"_

_**"...WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"** _

Drayton and Charlie bust out into laughter. _"Aw, hush up, now,"_ Drayton says, lightly caressing your cheek. _"You'll get used to it one of these days...y'know, Charlie, this fella's a pretty boy, ain't he?"_

_"He's a pretty fuckin' pretty boy, that's for sure."_

_"Yeah, a pretty boy city boy,"_ she chuckles. _"Y'know, we ain't usually get boys as pretty as you out here very often. Usually it's just, what do you call 'em, fratboys, fratbros or whatever, and chubby bald fellas in their middle ages, and cute, cute girls. 'Course, all that meat n' fat's good for cookin'...but it ain't good for fuckin', 'cuse my French. Shit, I can't remember the last time I felt the touch of a real man out here. Hey sis, wanna fuck off all of that fat after you're done eatin'?"_

 _"I'm ready when you are, sis,"_ Charlie says as she rakes the last scraps of human brain out of her bowl with a spoon.

 _"Leatherface, keep an eye on Grandma, will ya, your big sis and I are gonna go have some fun. Be a darlin' and don't interrupt us."_ She grabs you by the collar and drags you into the next room. 

_**"No! No! NOOO!"**_ you thrash and protest in vain as the bedroom is locked shut.


	2. Like Milking a Cow

You're thrown onto the bed and continue trying to thrash out of your captor's grasp as Drayton manhandles you.

 _"Quirt squirmin' now, you're only gonna make it worse!"_ she says as she unzips your pants and pulls down your underwear.

_"Ooo, would ya look at that, Charlie!"_

_"I see soft cocks hanging in the meat locker all day! Ain't nothin' special, not till it's pumpin'!"_

_"Well, let's get the lil' sumbitch pumpin'!"_

Drayton slips both of her feet out of her boots and sits on the foot of the bed, before wrapping all ten of her toes around the shaft of your dick. She gently but firmly starts rubbing her feet up and down, caressing your member with soles softer than any hand could be. 

_"How's that feel, city boy? I'd use my hands but you know how rough those suckers get slaving around the house all day!"_

You start grunting and gasping in pleasure as her toes finely tune every nerve and vein your throbbing penis has to offer. Charlie rips your shirt open and starts cleansing your bare chest with her tongue, circling the tip around your nipples. Both women playing with the most sensitive parts of your body makes you squeal and twist in paradise. You feel a churning in your crotch that builds up in your vessels and finally comes soaring out of your urethra like a rocket, painting your face with a shot of your own cum.

 _"Hot damn, I didn't even know those suckers flew that far!"_ Drayton exclaims with her feet still sandwiching your pulsing, tired cock. 

_"That had to have flown at least two solid feet!"_ Charlie notes in disbelief. _"God damn, where'd I put my measuring tape..."_

Charlie and Drayton start snaking their tongues up your body from the tip of your shrinking dick to right below your eye where the cum line ends, licking up every cell of sperm they can find laying atop your sweaty chest as it rises up and down from your heavy breathing. The two take a few minutes from bathing you to french each other's lips and grope one another's plump, juicy breasts they let free after undoing two buttons, rolling around and giggling in perverted glee among the covers beside you like two young lovers.

 _"Shit,"_ Drayton says with a line of spit connecting her to her twin's lips. _"Papa'd smack the far out of us if he were here to see the two of us, cardinal sinning like no tomorrow!"_

_"Family's more important than any ol' Bible and you know it, Drayton."_

_"You're right, Charlie."_

_"You are right, though, he'd smack us into next week if he saw us dykes touchin' each other like husband and wife!"_

They laugh together and give each other one last smooch before moving back onto you, coating your upper body with their shared saliva. 

_"Mm mm mm, I think that's the last of it,"_ Charlie says as she licks her lips as if she just finished eating an ice cream cone. _"God, ain't it like the sweetest sauce you could put on your plate?"_

_"Sister, you just gave me the best damn idea I've had in years. Go fetch me an empty glass."_

Charlie leaves and Drayton wipes up the last squirt of cum on your cheek before sucking it off her index finger. _"You might be one of the best things to happen to the Sawyer Family in a long time, pretty boy,"_ she says with a promiscuous glare in her eye. 

Charlie comes back with a glass in hand, and Drayton sets it flat on the floor. 

_"Help me get this boy on his hands and knees, will ya, sis,"_ Drayton says as she cuts you out of your restraints with a razor blade and shoves you to the floor. Before you can even get to your feet, you're manhandled into the stance of a cow, with your flaccid dick dangling over the cup. The second "Oh no" sparks through your mind when you realize what they're about to do, a firm hand squeezes your dick.

_"We're gonna milk this boy dry."_

For the next hour, the two lunatics tugged, licked, and squeezed at your cock, forcing orgasm after orgasm as the cream in your testes dripped and shot out into the glass below. Every time you thought "There can't be any more", through sheer brute strength and stubbornness, they managed to squeeze out more every single time. After what felt like days of agony, Charlie gives one final excruciating crush to your head like squeezing an empty condiment bottle, trickling out two final drops of cum from your dickhole.

 _"Alright, I think that's all those lil' balls are offerin' tonight,"_ Charlie says as she swipes up the glass, filled to the lip with white, and pats you on the back, causing you to finally collapse like a cave in.

 _"That should be enough for two suppers. Leatherface!"_ Drayton calls. The apron-wearing brute comes stomping in. _"Go lock this boy up in the shed. Be gentle too, this kid's our human salt shaker!"_

Leatherface grabs your completely limp body and drags you throughout the rustic house like a rag-doll. You can't even squirm, you're so exhausted and broken. She tosses you into the tool-shed outside where you immediately pass out from the fatigue. You awake in the middle of the night, locked in a rickety old shed with wooden barrels, work benches, and empty tool sheathes embellishing the walls. After a few minutes of rest, you regain some strength back in your muscles and weakly rise to your feet. Looking around the shed, you find a large crack in the corner. You start trying to kick the thing wider, and after a handful of the toughest boots you can muster, the wooden wall tears open and you make a hole just big enough to wiggle through. You're finally able to breathe in a gulp of fresh air. A giant, mansion-like ranch towers over you, and you hurtle away from it as far away and as fast as you can. Suddenly the most intense, searing pain you've ever felt in your life explodes throughout your left leg, sending you tumbling into the grass and dirt. You blow out your vocal cords with a mountainous scream, and see a bear-trap has snapped down on the base of your shin like the mouth of a snake. Sobbing and writhing in torture, a figure marches down from the porch and hovers over you.

 _"Oh, you damn pretty boy, look at what you've done now,"_ Drayton says sternly as you squirm and whine in agony. _"We weren't gonna cook ya, you know. We thought we finally found ourselves a boy toy, a bottomless sauce bottle, but you just had to go and try to escape just like all the rest. I hate to do this, son, I really do, but you're gonna have to take your lumps for this. You don't got much meat on your bones but I'm sure you'll do. And that pretty face of yours will make for a pretty addition to Junior's collection. LEATHERFACE!"_ she yells as she almost effortlessly pries your ankle out of the bear-trap. 

You let out a bloodcurdling howl of pain and look at your permanently ruined leg right as two brawny hands plop down onto your shoulders and lifts you up onto Leatherface's shoulder. You flail and hammer your fists onto Leatherface's back as she carries you to God knows where, but it's like fighting against the tides of the ocean. She takes you into cold storage and locks the metal door behind you. Mangled, half-eaten corpses are strewn up by meat hooks like wet laundry. Leatherface plops you onto one of the cold metal counters and shreds your pants and underwear off your legs. She rests your left shin on her right shoulder and vigorously slides your penis into her vagina after casting her apron off of her like a cape. She forces you to thrust in and out of her as she hugs your leg for leverage, and you realize the mask wrapped around her face is made of leathery human skin stitched together. At this point, you can't even scream or whine. The Sawyer Family has broken you. Beaten you, kidnapped you, raped you, milked you like cattle, imprisoned you, and mangled you. Now you just want to die. If you had a fully loaded handgun on you right now, you'd save Leatherface the trouble and blow your brains out all over the shelves. You just want Leatherface to rip the ejaculation out of you and get it all over with, to end your miserable, hellish existence once and for all. Finally, an eruption of cum foams out of the locked genitalia, and Leatherface detaches, letting the thick cream run off the table like a river. Five meaty fingers wrap around your neck and Leatherface throws you across the room. The shiny tip of a vacant meat hook gouges into your spinal cord, and snags onto your back as if you were a fish who just bit down on bait. You don't even feel the pain, the hook absolutely mangles your nervous system and the temperature bordering on below freezing numbs every nerve in your body. Your feet helplessly dangle from the hook as you're suspended shoulder-to-shoulder to countless other victims like yourself. You realize Leatherface has disappeared, but she barges right back in with a chainsaw revving in her hands. For the first time you've heard, she opens her mouth, wailing at the top of her lungs like a rabid animal who just broke out of its cage. She raises the butchering machine over her head before charging at you, then she swipes forward. The attack messily rips your stomach open and sends your intestines spilling out onto the floor in a giant mound of gore sitting under your toes. She places the blade on your shoulder and and very slowly slices diagonally down, sawing your torso in half and letting all of your organs rain out of your upper body. Your very last action on Earth is thanking God you didn't feel any of that, and Leatherface lets out one final inhuman scream while flinging her chainsaw around and whipping blood all over the cold storage, before your heart stops beating as it dangles outside of your maimed excuse for a body. 

You were the thirty-third victim of the Sawyer Family's Texas Chainsaw Massacre.  



End file.
